


Scent of an Angel

by ellaine_mae



Category: yunjae - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho couldn’t forget the scent of the angel who saved him in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of an Angel

  


Title: **Scent of an Angel (two-shot)**

Author: ellaine-mae

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: YunJae

Genre: romance, fluff

Summary: Yunho couldn’t forget the scent of the angel who saved him in the past.

 

A/N: This is my first attempt at YunJae. Omo! I hope everything will be okay. This is for my sister[](http://samui-sakura.livejournal.com/profile)[ **samui_sakura**](http://samui-sakura.livejournal.com/) . Hope you like this! ~__~

 

_ _

** Scent of an Angel **

 

It was almost the end of summer break. Yunho and his friends Changmin, Junsu and Yoochun were out in the plaza just hanging around while checking girls out--again. They were looking at a particular group of girls who were definitely senior students judging from their aura—Changmin said and from their bodies—Yoochun said. They were from a high school near theirs. 

 

Yoochun was saying that the best girl there was the one with the smooth skin. He said just loved the feel of satiny skin against his fingers. And if she had a body to match he would be in heaven. Well Junsu begged to differ. Junsu said that the girl with the white pony tail gave the aura of intelligence; he liked girls with a good head on their shoulders. It was good to have a smart girlfriend than a twit who couldn’t decide what color of eye shadow she should use that would match her lip color. Yoochun vehemently disagreed and it was the start of their argument.

 

“Yah! That’s what girls do. Are you saying that you don’t like beautiful girls? You’re a hypocrite.” Yoochun countered as Junsu mentioned why he preferred smart girls.

 

“Of course I like attractive girls. But what I’m saying is that they should not just be beautiful, they should have at least substance. That substance is her attraction.” Junsu said, his eyes still trained on the girl he noticed earlier.

 

Yoochun was still not letting it go, “I don’t believe you! And I don’t like smart-ass girls. They scare me. Don’t they scare you Changmin?” he asked the youngest in the group who was also looking at the girls with glazed eyes.

 

Changmin just shrugged, not really looking at his hyungs. “It doesn’t matter if she’s beautiful or smart. As long as she could cook really tasty dishes for me. I’d even marry her.”

 

Yoochun and Junsu looked at him disbelievingly. Changmin really only cared about food. Noticing that Yunho was not joining in their conversation, Junsu elbowed the eldest to get his attention.

 

“What about you Yunho-ah. Who do you think is the best girl?” 

 

Yunho looked at Junsu and thought of an answer. He was not really looking at any particular girl. In fact he was distracted most of the day because he dreamed the dream that he had been having since he was small. It was a dream of a certain girl too. 

 

Since Junsu asked him a question, he thought his ideal girl would be a strong one.

 

“I like a strong girl.” He finally said.

 

Changmin’s brows shot up. “Why would you need a strong girl? It should be the man who’s strong in the relationship.”

 

Smiling a little, Yunho answered, “Because I need to be guided with a firm hand sometimes. And…I think I like a girl who smells like vanilla.” When Yunho said this, he had a far-away look on his face.

 

His friends looked at him like he grew horns on his head. Yunho knew that they wouldn’t understand him. It wasn’t something that he tells his friends all the time. He liked the smell of vanilla because it was the scent that he smelled from the girl who saved him in the past. 

 

_When Yunho was in third grade in elementary, he was really crazy about baseball. He was even the team captain of the kids’ baseball in his small community. Because he was the strongest and the fastest, most of the kids looked up to him and idolized him. It was one day of their practice matches when Yunho had met the girl who changed his life._

__

_ Their team was playing against the toughest team of another community one sunny afternoon. Yunho and his team mates were beating their opponent. It was the last few minutes down the game and his team wanted to finish it soon. He rallied up his boys and motioned for their last play. He was the next batter so he had to finish it off with a flourish. He exchanged looks with his teammates that spoke volumes. They knew this play well. They had practiced it for a long time so when Yunho lifted his bat, all his members knew that he would finish the game.  _

__

_ He concentrated on the pitcher’s moves. He knew that this team has a reputation of playing dirty but he didn’t mind since this would expose his boys to different characters of teams. Yunho was very careful of every move that he made. He also heard another thing about this team they were against; aside from playing dirty they were also bullies. He has heard a rumor that once when they lost, the team members started to beat the members of the other team. He was not really sure of this, but they had to be careful. So when the pitcher gave a signal to his team mate, Yunho didn’t stray his eyes away from the ball.  _

__

_ In one swift motion, he saw the ball in the air aimed directly towards his face. He ducked in time and watched the ball hit the gloved hand of the umpire. As the ball was tossed back to the pitcher, a sharp glint in the eyes of the members around Yunho warned him that something distasteful might happen. He also tried to warn his members but they all seemed to be so into the game to notice something amiss. The pitcher once again readied for the next pitch. This time Yunho was ready, as the ball flew to the air, he never looked away from it. His eyes focused on the flying object and when he calculated that it was at the right height and angle, he swung his bat with all his might and sent the ball flying towards the field. The other team players attempted to catch his ball but Yunho didn’t really care. He was running fast around the diamond. When he reached their base and saw they were saved, a celebration ensued. All of his members were jumping and down with joy as if they won the title for a junior league baseball.  _

__

_ Their celebration was cut short however when a boy from his team was grabbed from behind by a boy from the other team. The leader of the other team was furious at their loss and approached Yunho menacingly.  _

__

_ “You cheated us! You did something to that last ball! Say it!” the boy shouted at Yunho who just stood on quietly. _

_ “We didn’t cheat. We won fair and square.” _

__

_ The other boy smirked; his eyes had a dangerous light. “I say you did. So what will we do now?” _

__

_ Yunho’s members were stirring. It wasn’t a good idea to fight so he motioned them to relax. He stepped forward and looked at the other team’s leader. “We didn’t cheat so let go of SukJae. He didn’t do anything to you.” He turned his head a bit to find SukJae being held fast by one of the bigger boys. His teammate was a bit weak so he could see the boy struggling to get free but he couldn’t budge the guy holding him. _

__

_ “There’s only one way to settle this.” The boy said and he punched Yunho head on. He quickly moved away but another punch was thrown in his direction. As he ducked to avoid the guy’s punches, he became aware that his team mates were also being attacked by the other boys left and right. He wanted to leap over to where they were to help them but he couldn’t even make a move away from this big burly kid.  _

__

_ Because he was distracted with concern he wasn’t able to jump away from one of the punches given him very quickly. He was caught under his chin which knocked him to the ground. It was like having had a collision with a train. As he rolled on the ground in pain, he could hear his members being beaten out of their wits by the other boys. He started to get up but he was again punched one more time, then another came and another. The pain he felt doubled because he couldn’t do anything for his friends.  _

__

_ As blackness was threatening to consume him, he suddenly became aware of a certain change in the sound of commotion he could hear around him. It was as if the grunts and groans he was hearing earlier had ceased. He wasn’t sure but it was like another person came to trash their opponents earlier. Yunho tried to open his eyes but they were puffed with bruises. He knew they would not heal that easily given the amount of pain he was feeling. He cracked one eye open and saw that all the boys from the other team were writhing on the ground. Some of them were scurrying away from the scene as if they were so afraid of someone. That puzzled him. Who in the right mind would have the guts to fight with these bullies on his own? He couldn’t even feel half of his face from all the punches he took.  _

__

_ It was then that he saw a silhouette in his line of vision. The said person was short, and from the looks of it, Yunho could see that the person was frail. He could make out longish hair but he couldn’t see the face. The sun was directly behind the said person so most of his or her features were obscured. The shadow leaned down to him and soft vanilla scent wafted to his nose. It was then that he knew that the person was a girl. She turned around and Yunho saw her profile. She was perfect. He couldn’t really reconcile a girl beating an entire team of bullies but he didn’t care. He was in love with this angel.  _

__

_ He saw that the girl was moving her lips, she was clearly saying something to him but he couldn’t understand because his tired and bruised body was begging for sleep. The last thing he remembered was the girl’s small smile. As his eyes drooped, he didn’t hear the girl call him by his name. All he recalled was the scent of vanilla in the late afternoon sun. _

__

A tap on his shoulder was felt and Yunho turned his head to look. A finger poked his cheek when he did the motion.

 

“Got ya! We’re gonna go to Yoochun’s now. He said his mom will make some ddeokbokki. Do you wanna come or do you wanna stay here all day?” It was Changmin. He was now on his feet walking towards the other two boys who were waiting for Yunho. 

 

Yunho mentally shook his head; he was always having dreams of that girl. Especially these days. He smiled at Changmin and stood up. As he stepped forward towards his friends, he breathed in and a smell suddenly assailed his senses. Whipping around, he surveyed his surroundings to look for that person whom he knew has the smell of sweet vanilla. He switched his eyes to each person in the vicinity, his heart thudding fast. He knew that he would see her today; he just had to open his eyes. After scanning all the possible places and faces his eyes could reach, Yunho still hadn’t found it. He almost followed a tall girl who went passed him because he thought she smelled like vanilla. An arm stopped him and Yunho was jolted back to reality. He looked at Yoochun’s face and he could see that his friends were staring at him like he was crazy. He smiled reluctantly at them before letting him be led towards the way to Yoochun’s house. 

 

At that moment, Jaejoong looked back at the retreating figure of Jung Yunho. He smiled a little as he saw the man looking frantically for someone. That someone was him. And he knew that in no time at all their roads would cross again.   
  
  
[PART 2](http://ellaine-mae.livejournal.com/7188.html)

__

_ _


End file.
